


A Boy and His Dog

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets turned into a puppy with wings. Yeah, that.  And guess who has to take care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Dog

Gabriel cheerfully announces his return by doing what he does best – wreaking havoc. He can admit now that he likes the Winchesters, or at least has a certain grudging respect for them, and he even likes his baby bro, who he’s baffled to see isn’t hanging around with them anymore now that they’re back together and Lucifer’s in the pit and things are finally looking up.

He discovers, after some careful searching, that this is because Castiel is doing his best to run things in Heaven. Gabriel scowls, because if that’s not the stupidest reason to ditch the people who care about you most, he doesn’t know what is. The little-angel-that-could seems to think they don’t need him anymore, that it’s not necessary for him to stick around and watch out for them now that he actually has the capability to do so.

Not that _any_ of them have ever been great at letting others look out for them. They’re all way too broken to easily accept that, and yeah, he’s definitely including Castiel in that, even now, even if he _is_ powered up like the sun all of a sudden.

But back to the wreaking havoc.

Gabriel doesn’t like that the Winchesters and Castiel have split up from each other, because he doesn’t think that’s how it’s supposed to be. And he doesn’t like seeing Dean walking around looking like a little lost puppy dog, even if it was sort of amusing for first few days after he got back. But he’s been watching them for two weeks now, and now it’s just downright pathetic.

He waits until they’re asleep, and then waits a little longer until he can catch Castiel unawares.

And then he pounces, and a finger-snap later, victory is his.

***

Dean wakes up to something slobbering on his face. It’s not a pleasant sensation, nor a familiar one, and the only thing that leaves him to think is, _Holy crap there’s a monster in the room._

However, when he goes for the knife under his pillow and blinks his eyes open to see what he’s about to kill, he comes face-to-face with a bundle of white fur, and floppy ears, and a freezing cold wet nose.

“What the –” He blinks again, takes in that there’s a _puppy_ sitting on his stomach, and that the puppy has impossibly blue eyes and is cocking it’s head at him in a way too familiar way… “ _Sam!_ ”

Sam comes out of the bathroom in a hurry, ready for a fight, but skids to a halt when his eyes fall on the intruder. “Uh…”

“Sam, this is gonna sound nuts, but I think that’s Cas,” Dean says, still not moving, just staring at the puppy while the puppy stares back at him.

“That’s…a pretty fair bet,” Sam replies, and Dean inwardly curses him for sounding like he’s holding back a laugh. “Unless you know of a normal puppy who has wings.”

“ _What?_ ” And now Dean’s sitting up fast, plucking the creature off his stomach and depositing him back on the bed and just…staring.

Sam’s right, the puppy does have wings. Big, angel-like wings…not like _real_ angels, but like the pictures you see in kids’ storybooks, where they’re white and soft and fluffy. Kinda like the puppy himself.

Jesus Christ.

The puppy – _Cas_ , he’s now a hundred percent sure – is lying down now, curling up into a little tiny ball as his wings flop down to his sides, blanketing him. He’s asleep within seconds, leaving Sam and Dean staring at each other with varying degrees of horror.

There’s no one alive who would – or _could_ – do this to Cas. Dean’s not an idiot, contrary to popular belief.

“ _Gabriel, you asshole!_ ” he shouts, and even though the name echoes around the room like a curse, it’s not enough to mask the laughter that answers, or the rush of wingbeats that follows as the archangel takes off. “God _damn it!_ ”

He wonders just what the hell he’s supposed to do now. Cas makes a little whimpering sound in his sleep, and without thought, Dean finds his hand stroking through the puppy’s fur, rubbing at those gigantic floppy ears.

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

-  



End file.
